


Stop and Feel the Rain

by BombDiggityDog



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Warmup, attempted charaterization, request, total shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BombDiggityDog/pseuds/BombDiggityDog
Summary: Lance misses the rain. Pidge just wants to go home.





	Stop and Feel the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Requested from a writing prompts list!

   “Lance, Pidge, how’s it going?” Shiro’s voice crackles over the coms. Pidge sets down her supplies by Lance as she answers.

   “Just about done with the village,” She says. Lance looks up around the Earth-like planet to see that they are indeed almost completely done rebuilding. Their battle had been hard fought, and though they were victorious, their fight had cut a path directly through the village. Thanks to Coran’s quick thinking, the locals all were evacuated quickly and no one was hurt. Unfortunately, the same couldn’t be said for their huts. Lance is honestly surprised they were able to get it all rebuilt as quickly as they did.

   “Good. Allura’s just about done with negotiations,” Shiro responds.

   Lance’s reply is interrupted by a deep rumbling in the distance. Murmuring erupts among the locals gathered around them, as the strikingly familiar sound rolls nearer. It dissipates with a bright flash and a loud crack, startling Lance. 

   “Shiro, what was that?” Lance asks with a tinge of fear.

   They can vaguely hear Shiro discussing something on the other end. “Sounds like it’s a storm coming your way. The locals should be able to handle themselves from here, but you guys should get out.”

   “Rodger,” Pidge said. The coms click off, and Lance and Pidge hand off their supplies to the locals. The small aliens are already running into their huts as another deep sound reverberates through the valley. Lance is just as eager as Pidge to return to the safety of their lions, and he has no qualms when they hustle into the thick of the surrounding forest.

   He does, however, hesitate when he feels the sprinkling of rain against his cheeks. Pidge almost runs into him as he stops short, glancing at the sky.

   “Lance, what are you doing?” She asks with a hint of annoyance. “We have to get back to the Lions.”

   Lance inhales deeply through his nose as fat droplets land on his face, more thunder crashing in the distance. “It’s rain, Pidge. It’s rain.”

   “ _ We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain? _ ”

   Lance glances down at Pidge. Her hair is plastered to her head, making her seem even shorter than usual. In her eyes is a trace of confusion, intertwined with their usual inquisitive gleam. She seems so much older than when they left the Garrison, yet Lance still sees the Pidge he met years ago. They’d spent many nights on the roof like this, just feeling the rain on their faces.

   “Don’t you miss this?” Lance sighs, a steady drizzle pelting them. “I mean, not just the rain. Everything about the Earth. Like, the smells, the pizza outings, the people…” He trails off, looking down at Pidge to see her smiling a soft and sad smile. He can tell without asking that she’s thinking of her family, and he gently puts a hand on her shoulder. “Hey, we’re gonna get back, you know that?”

   Pidge takes a shuddering breath. “Yeah, I know. It’s just- I really miss my family. And I  _ know _ that we’re going to find them someday, and that in the meantime we’ve got a galaxy to save, but…” 

   Lance tugs her into a wordless embrace. “I know, Pidge. I know.”

   Pidge wraps her thin arms around him, and it strikes him how  _ young _ she still is. Even so, she’s always right there fighting alongside him. It hits Lance that he’s not that old either- yet here they are, fighting a war. How they’ve kept it up for so long in the first place, Lance has no idea. 

   Slowly, Lance pulls back from the hug. Pidge’s silent tears are mixed with the rain streaming down her face. As Lance feels his face, he realizes that he’s been crying too.

   “It’ll work out in the end, okay?” He assures. Pidge wipes her eyes and nods with determination. With a shaky smile, she sticks out her hand.

   “It’s not over until we go out for pizza again, okay?” Pidge says. Lance grins, taking her hand and giving it a firm shake. 

   “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @made-of-constellations! Please drop by!


End file.
